


Be Still My Broken Heart

by mamasita13



Series: The Cursed Boy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Scenting, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Family Feels, Temporary Character Death, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasita13/pseuds/mamasita13
Summary: In which Scott is a bad friend.





	Be Still My Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I got this in my head and had to write it. I know I should be getting back to my other fix but I had to put this idea down on 'paper'. I don't know about this story. It wasn't beta'd so if you see any blatant mistakes please inform me. If I missed any tags also inform me and I will update. Spoilers at the end if you don't want to read the whole thing.

Maybe if he hadn't been so desperate. 

Maybe if his boy hadn't gotten so sick and been so accepting of his impending death. 

Maybe if the ritual hadn't killed his boy immediately after it was done. 

Maybe if his boy had lived happily without him as was promised… Without the love that defined their relationship.

Maybe if his boy had not died of a broken heart. 

Maybe if a broken heart hadn’t killed Peter Hales’ boy. 

Maybe Peter should have seen the illness for the curse that it was. Peter Hale was blinded by his own broken heart.

Maybe if the absurdly created True Alpha, Scott McCall, hadn't said anything then perhaps Peter Hale might never have known. 

But his boy, Stiles Stilinski, was still dead. Peter was unhinged with the grief that was threatening to make him feral. The grief was not close to breaking Peter. He wasn’t too feral to listen to Scott’s naivete ramblings. 

But Scott DID day something. And Peter did hear. Peter heard as Scott spoke to Deaton in the backyard. 

“He’s dead. Stiles is dead. You said if Peter agreed that Stiles would be OK. He’s not. Stiles is dead. Why Deaton? Why?” Scott asked miserably. 

“There were,” Deaton started and after a long pause finished with: “Complications.”

Alan Deaton. It was then Peter knew that as wicked as the blackest part of his own soul was Peter Hale would never be as blind and stupidly naive and utterly as cruel as Scott McCall. 

Peter tried to content himself with tearing apart Alan Deaton.

He'd left Scott to the good sheriff. Because I mean really. How could he not?

The sheriff had been just as heartbroken as Peter.

The only difference was that Peter had wanted to tear something limb from limb. The sheriff was more vocal in his anger. 

Peter could hear and smell Scott cry ugly fat tears of regret and pain. Scott took each of Stilinski’s blow. 

Peter ignored the Deaton’s screaming and begging for his life. It only proved to make Peter even angrier. Yet Deaton’s still beating heart somehow kept the man alive. But not for long. Peter tore the man limb from limb. Punching his claws through skin and muscle. Then Peter reached into Deaton’s chest and ripped open the man's ribs. He tore out the man's heart and squeezed the delicate organ until it stopped beating. 

It stopped beating in Peter’s claw as it burst into a spewing out of blood and bits of flesh. It splattered it all over Peter's face.Then and only then Peter was able to stop. It didn’t stop Peter’s grief. There was no satisfaction at the sight of all the viscera all around him.

Peter felt the air around him change. Static electricity crackled and Peter knew the wards Deaton had worked were now broken. The backyard where Deaton had tried to escape into the woods were covered in blood. Deaton hadn’t even stepped foot off the back porch before Peter was upon him in the blink of an eye. 

Malia approached Peter without fear once it was done. She was confident and beautiful. She was his baby girl. He’d missed so much and all because Talia didn’t want a scandal. Peter didn't know how he'd react if Malia had approached in fear. Peter was sure he probably would have killed her. It was something that he'd regret. 

Just another regret to add to the list. 

There was a ringing in his ears that drowned out any other noise. The pounding of his heart was equally as loud in his ears. Peter didn’t want to feel anything. He was tired of the pain. He let Malia wrap her arms around him. He listened to the sounds of her stomach as he let his head rest on it.

Malia lifted him to his feet as if he weighed nothing. 

“Come on. You need a shower.” Then she led him to the downstairs bathroom.

Peter let his daughter do as she wished. She undressed him and turned on the shower. 

Peter was lost. What was the point? Why shower? The sound of the shower helped to drown out any further noise. It still couldn’t drown out the silence of Stiles’ silent heart.

Malia wiped his face where he could feel the wetness of his silent tears. It felt like absolution. Or as close to it as Peter Hale would ever receive. 

She pulled him towards the shower and into the hot water. Her nubile tanned body bared to him but Peter's dick was limp against his bare thigh. She pulled him to her wet body letting the softness of her breasts soothe him. Peter could still smell Stiles on her. 

It nearly killed him to smell Stiles on her wet skin. A sob escaped Peter’s throat. Peter’s love was dead. Another wracking sob left his mouth. Malia didn’t shush him. She just let Peter cry as she held him. The water drowned out his sobs. 

An interminable time later he was done crying Peter let Malia wash him as he lost himself to the ritual. To the cleansing power of it. 

As Malia washed him Peter thought to the last memory he had of Stiles. To Stiles’ heartbeat that Peter could pretend to still hear.

Peter didn't feel much of anything after he lost himself in the memory of his love. And just like that Peter slipped back into his mind. This time his anchor Stiles was there to keep him sane.

∞

“You abandoned him! Did you really think Peter Hale was the bad guy? Didn't you see how happy Stiles was with Peter?” Stilinski asked as he repeatedly shook Scott spitting in his face. 

No one stopped the sheriff. No one intervened on Scott’s behalf. It was a God send because John Stilinski didn't know what he'd do if any of them tried.

“Peter Hale never hurt him. Peter never abandoned Stiles for his girlfriend. Or his new best friend. Or chose Stiles over his newest Beta. Peter never doubted Stiles simply because someone he once knew when they were little told him an obvious lie. Peter Hale kept my son safe! Peter Hale took care of my son!” 

The unlike you went unsaid but Sheriff John Stilinski hoped that Scott heard it anyway. 

“Peter Hale respected my son's decisions. Peter treated my son like a partner. Peter trusted my son! Peter never betrayed my son and his friends to a hunter. Peter Hale lived, would die and kill for my son. Could you say the same, Scott?” John spit Scott’s name and wanted to tear out the dumb the look from Scott’s face. 

Stilinski didn't and just walked away from Scott after pushing the boy to the ground. Werewolf strength be damned. 

“You better get the fuck out my house Scott McCall. You’re not the Alpha anymore. I am. dYou’re an Omega who better leave before I let Peter Hale wake from his stupor. I won't stop Peter from tearing you limb from limb like he did to your boss.“

Stilinski didn't wait to hear an acknowledgment nor a reaction. He went outside to see the mess Peter had made of Alan Deaton. The Betas would stay where they were. Whatever magic Deaton used to make Scott the True Alpha was now gone. Scott was just a regular werewolf now. Stilinski had seen the boy’s orange eyes glow as Stilinski had beat the boy. 

He'd deal with everything in the backyard. Stilinski went to the shed and took out the bucket he used to wash the cars. Luminal would still detect the blood but he’d at least get every last drop so he could ensure Deaton was burned out of existence. Stiles had taught John some powerful spells and one of them was a ritual to purify a witches dead body. Neither of them ever thought Stilinski would ever need to use it. Let alone use it against Alan Deaton. 

There was no way Deaton could come back from the dead. He'd sent Liam and Hayden to the post office with several boxes of ashes all sent to several different funeral homes. There were clear instructions for the further cremation of said ashes. 

∞

Stilinski wished with all his heart that Stiles was still alive. He breathed out raggedly then he jumped into the bathroom for a quick shower. For the first time in a long time, John Stilinski cried deep ragged body wracking sobs. He cried for his baby boy. He cried for Peter Hale. He cried until he couldn’t feel anything anymore. 

Stilinski stepped into his bedroom where Peter was sleeping with Stiles. 

Stiles’ body. 

Stilinski had to get his mind around the fact that his son was dead if he was going to get through with the rest of his life.

Stiles looked as if he was sleeping. Peter was wrapped around Stiles. They both looked pliant and warm. 

John touched Stiles’ cheek. Amazingly enough, Peter’s preternatural body heat kept Stiles’ body warm adding to the illusion that Stiles was still alive. 

He looked at Peter but Peter wasn’t looking at him. Peter was looking at the far wall. More precisely Peter had a dead gaze. Peter wasn’t really looking at the wall. He had the blank stare Peter had when he was in the catatonic state all those years ago. 

Peter had come a long way since then. Yes. Peter Hale was a murdering psychopath. Peter might even be a functioning sociopath but he had been good for Stiles. 

What Stilinski had told Scott was true. Peter had been everything Stiles needed and more.

Stilinski gasped as he felt fresh tears roll down his cheeks. He'd lost two sons and it hurt. More than losing his wife. Because Peter was his son as much as Stiles was and even more so than Scott McCall ever was. 

Stilinski approached the bed and kissed Stiles on soft still pink lips. It was a chaste kiss and Stilinski felt a little bit of something like static electricity pass through their lips. He jerked back and looked at Stiles. 

Stilinski blinked because he could almost swear he saw Stiles’ eyelids flutter. But that could NOT be true. His baby boy was dead. 

Wasn't he? 

Just in case. Just. Check. Check Stiles’ pulse. What could it hurt? 

Stilinski reached out to touch Stiles and when he did an electric arc of electricity stretched out from his fingers to Stiles’ chest. Instead of pulling back Stilinski kept his fingers right above Stiles’ heart. 

Stiles’ back arched and out of Peter’s arms. That served to remove Peter from his hold on Stiles but it did nothing to wake him. His arms lay limp on the bed. 

As Stilinski continued to manipulate the arc of electricity in his hands he felt for Stiles’ pulse. As the arc seemed to reach Stiles’ heart Stilinski let up a little bit. He waited for Stiles’ body to lay back on the bed. Once Stiles was prone again Stilinski repeated the action.

Stiles’ body arched off the bed each time and the electric arc seemed to reach his heart. The action only took two more times before Stilinski heard Stiles’ first gasp of breath.

Stilinski waited for Stiles to get used to knowing how to breathe again. He put his hand splayed out on Stiles’ chest just to feel the boy’s heart beating in its fast staccato. 

The pack was suddenly at the door behind him and Peter was suddenly awake. Everything seemed to happen all at once but Stilinski saw it as if he was watching one sequence of events after another.

Peter sat up in bed abruptly as Melissa ran into the room. Stilinski felt surprised for a second before he realized that of course, Melissa was there. Stiles was her son too.

Brett and Mason were next at the door and then Malia rushed through right to the side of the bed. As Stiles gasped for breath and opened his beautiful whiskey colored eyes. 

It was Stiles. Stilinski could tell right away. He was glad that whatever happened to his son hadn’t kept his boy. His son was back and Stilinski couldn’t help the next words out of his mouth:

“‘You were barely dead.’” Everyone stilled at the words and Stiles narrowed his eyes at Stilinski.

“Did you just quote Star Trek Khan Reboot at me?” Stiles ask glaring and if looks could kill Stilinski would be dead. He shook his head and tousled his boy’s hair.

“Yeah. I did. ‘Are you feeling homicidal, power-mad, despotic?’” Stilinski asked with a grin on his face. Might as well take advantage of the moment.

“‘No more than usual,’” Stiles said as he wrapped himself around Peter. Stiles scent marked the man and Peter let him purring the whole time. Then Stiles stretch out his arm and motioned for the rest to join in the puppy pile.

Stilinski was the first to reach Stiles then Melissa despite Malia being closer to the bed. The Brett and Mason joined them. There was no part of Stiles that wasn’t being touched or scented by the pack.

Stilinski would worry about what they were going to do with Scott. He’d worry about replacing Deaton at the animal clinic next week. Everything else would have to wait. This moment was for relishing in having his son back from the dead. 

“There’s a Star Trek Reboot?” Asked Peter quietly. It served to break the tension as the pack laughed and started talking animatedly about the movie.

Correction. Two sons. Their little family was growing. Stilinski just wanted to feel his sons breathe and talk and joke with each other and the Pack.

Yeah.

Stilinski would worry about everything later.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter doubts himself and is sad because Stiles has died. This part of the story is not mentioned. He made a deal with Deaton that Peter would give up Stiles if Stiles could just live. Whatever Deaton tried failed. Peter overhears Scott yell at Deaton for Stiles being dead. Peter kills Deaton in a gruesome manner. The Sheriff beats Scott and throws him out of the pack. When Deaton died he took Scott's True Alpha status. Feels happen and then the Sheriff revives Stiles with magic. This is where I end it. It could go anywhere from here but I needed Stiles to live. Oh and I quote the new Star Trek Reboot.


End file.
